Touch
by erencito
Summary: "… cuando todo esto termine, cuando lo recuperemos todo, ¿qué quieres?" "… no sé si es algo que puedas darme." / Una Mikasa herida es tentada por un Eren repleto de culpa. El reto convierte lidera la conversación hasta el punto en donde ambos cuestionan su relación. (Eremika. Canonverse. Cuatro años en el futuro. Smut. Two-Shot. TRADUCCIÓN. Historia original por Fenroar Greyfront)


—No es nada.

Sus palabras salen a la luz entre ásperos quejidos, lamiendo sus labios agrietados, sus ojos carbón medio cerrados observando a otros de color verde esmeralda. Ella intenta voltearse a un lado e incorporarse, pero él impide sus movimientos, tomándola por ambos hombros suavemente para inclinarla hacia atrás de regreso al improvisado montón de mantas y almohadas que yacen sobre la cama.

—Cállate —replica él, sacudiendo la cabeza.

Ella no responde, y Eren no sabe del todo si es porque se encuentra demasiado débil para resistir o porque simplemente se trata de él. Cualquiera el caso, el silencio los complace y ella lo observa, y todo es tranquilo.

Otro tosido quebranta el silencio que los envuelve y e involuntariamente deja escapar un quejido de dolor debido al espasmo, su mano viajando hacia su herida, justo por encima de su cadera para tocar el área lastimada. Eren hace una mueca ante sus patéticos sonidos y suspira, incluso si su dolor le ha golpeado a él aún con más fuerza.

Chasqueando la lengua, Eren dirige su atención hacia su abdomen, inclinándose sobre una de sus rodillas y subiendo poco a poco el extremo de su camiseta para exponer la parte inferior de su torso. Las bandas blancas rodeando su abdomen ya habían comenzado a teñirse de un intenso color rojo - para combinar con la bufanda alrededor de su cuello, reflexiona mórbidamente.

La vista es espantosa.

A veces olvida que Mikasa también tiene la habilidad de sangrar y su actual estado es demasiado áspero y desagradable.

Y para agregar más mierda a la herida, resulta que él es el culpable por tan desagradable escena frente a él.

Él aprieta la mandíbula, hirviente, sus dientes chocando entre sí tan fuertemente que podrían romperse, y Eren tiene que cerrar sus ojos durante un momento para enfriar la furia que amenaza con escaparse de su cuerpo.

—Hey.

Su voz es un murmullo suave y áspero que se introduce en sus propios pensamientos, siente sus dedos acariciar suavemente su cabello por detrás de su nuca, y el simple toque de sus manos es suficiente para rescatarlo de los lugares más oscuros y recónditos de su mente.

Eren vuelve a bajar la camiseta para cubrir las vendas ensangrentadas, volteándose para encontrar sus ojos pegados sobre él.

—No se ve tan mal como parece —Mikasa asegura.

Él frunce el ceño.

Incluso ahora, ella es la que intenta consolarlo a él, de absolverlo de su patética pero bien merecida culpa. Durante todo el tiempo en el que se conocieron, tal actitud proveniente de ella nunca ha dejado de irritarle. Pero ahora, acostumbrado a ello, Eren prefiere mantenerse en silencio, dejando escapar un desinteresado suspiro. Eren se incorpora sobre su rodilla otra vez, inclinándose hacia ella, y su mano cae distraída desde su cabello, regresando nuevamente a su lado.

"¿Necesitas algo?" casi quiere preguntar, pero no está del todo seguro qué más puede ofrecerle. Mikasa ya ha tomado la medicina necesaria y sus heridas ya fueron tratadas cuidadosamente.

Así que él la observa, sin saber qué hacer, y ella lo observa de vuelta, su rostro intentando ocultar su cansancio. Reprimiendo un quejido para mantener su boca cerrada, su cabello cae sobre sus ojos y la escena y el sonido solo adhieren frustración a su desesperación.

Eren inclina su mano para apartar los flequillos de sus ojos y es justo en ese instante que su mano desea apartarse cuando distingue una suave línea justo por debajo de su ojo. Es su cicatriz. La línea es sutil, pero permanece hincada en su rostro y por un momento Eren olvida que, eso también, fue por culpa suya.

Sus hombros tiemblan inevitablemente, olas de culpa radiando por cada fibra de su cuerpo debido a su estúpida negligencia.

Pero aparte de la cicatriz que directamente le había entregado años atrás, también se hallaba aquella profunda herida en su abdomen, una herida que Mikasa obtuvo por intentar protegerlo otra vez - además de los moretones en sus manos, brazos, piernas y espalda, recolectados minuciosamente durante su trabajo dentro de la Legión. Y, ¿A caso todo eso no lo había hecho él, de todas maneras? La única razón por la cual las tenía era porque Mikasa voluntariamente había decidido seguirlo a este infierno.

Ahora que lo piensa mejor, cada cicatriz en su cuerpo lleva escrito su nombre.

Tan solo había necesitado a una ensangrentada y medio-moribunda Mikasa para darse cuenta de ello.

"Lo siento mucho..." piensa, pero no lo dice.

Entonces comienza a trazar suavemente una caricia sobre su cicatriz con la yema de sus dedos. Mikasa abre los ojos con sorpresa ante semejante gesto, su cuerpo tensándose a su lado, y se pregunta por qué. La cicatriz no puede doler, han pasado casi cuatro años desde que la tuvo.

Pero Eren continúa con su gesto y nota que su cuerpo se relaja, sus ojos fijos con intensidad en su rostro. Otra efímera caricia sobre la piel agrietada y poco a poco comprende la sorpresa que no abandona su mirada en ningún instante.

Aquello es territorio inexplorado.

Él nunca la toca, a menos que sea necesario.

Apartarla lejos, cabezazos, cargar cosas, poner vendas, ayudarla a colocar cosas en una repisa, protegerla, asistirla en labores domésticos, batallar juntos, entrenar; aquellas fueron las únicas veces donde él se había molestado en tocarla íntimamente.

De todas maneras, ella se había aferrado a él innumerables veces, manos temblando en desesperación. En aquellos tiempos, Eren falló al intentar comprender por qué, siempre sintiéndose como un niño siendo protegido por su madre - hasta ese día en que, rodeada de lágrimas, ella le agradeció por todo lo que hizo por ella. Entonces comprendió que su constante desesperación por aferrarse a él ocultaba una silenciosa súplica, "por favor no me dejes."

Pero, incluso así, nunca había compartido un contacto como ese antes, y hacerlo habría sido terriblemente vergonzoso para él. Pero, para ser realmente honestos, nunca habría creído que un toque como ese podría sentirse tan cálido. El delicado apretón de su mano sobre la suya cada vez que ella tomaba asiento a su lado y él se encontraba herido por una batalla, de alguna manera le recordó que aún existían seres vivientes que podían tocarte sin desear matarte. Era algo que siempre había dado por sentado, algo que solo Mikasa podía satisfacer.

Pero ahora es él quien está a su lado cuando ella se encuentra exhausta, enferma y sangrienta - todo gracias a él. Él no tiene nada más que ofrecerle, no hay nada que pueda entregarle para curar sus lastimaduras, y ofrecer palabras de consuelo no parece demasiado efectivo en estos momentos.

Ni siquiera tiene consigo un poco de alcohol para calmar su dolor. Y aunque fue la curiosidad el motivo principal por el cual su mano viajó hacia la cicatriz en su pómulo, puede ver que accidentalmente ha cambiado la página del libro sin darse cuenta de ello.

Traga incómodamente ante su descubrimiento, de repente sintiéndose extremadamente seguro de sí mismo, sus cejas frunciéndose en concentración ante los movimientos de sus dedos.

Se siente completamente fuera de sí.

Eren no es ternura y caricias tiernas.

Sus manos fueron hechas para sangrar y romper y matar, no para esto.

"Esto es estúpido", piensa, su rostro ruborizándose poco a poco.

Pero entonces Eren contempla los ojos de Mikasa poco a poco cerrándose, sus labios curvándose lentamente en una pequeña sonrisa.

Eren ya no se siente tan estúpido.

Entonces Mikasa voltea el rostro hacia su mano y presiona su mejilla contra su piel, e inexplicablemente, siente el vello en sus brazos alzarse ante la sensación de su delicada mejilla rozando su piel.

No, definitivamente no está acostumbrado a esto.

Sus dedos se detienen, manos fijas, y Eren siente sus suspiros arremetiendo contra su muñeca, y la sensación le impide hacer nada más excepto observar su cabello oscuro.

Eren se siente inquieto, pero tranquilo.

Y ella luce como... una mujer.

Una mujer normal y humana, no la experta máquina de matar que ha conocido durante los últimos años.

Y aunque es cierto que su complicado temperamento había cambiado durante el paso del tiempo, su obsesión por enfocarse en sus misiones había nublado por completo su visión, tanto que la visión de la muchacha que siempre permaneció a su lado se había transformado en algo completamente diferente, una terrible arma de matar hecha para contribuir a su causa. Ni siquiera había notado cuan desconectado se había sentido hasta que vio su sonrisa, y sintió su respiración.

Y su piel de porcelana increíblemente suave y cálida contra la palma de su mano, la cicatriz debajo de su dedo susurra su nombre, y la sangre fluye por su herida desde su abdomen indestructible, teñido y manchado por su culpa, vibrante como la bufanda que le entregó lo que parece ser siglos atrás, y su estómago duele porque a pesar de todo ello, de su fuerza y de su terquedad, absolutamente todo es un recuerdo de que Mikasa Ackerman es, de hecho, una humana.

Incluso su carne podía llorar.

Incluso ella podía morir, y sin dudarlo lo haría.

Por él.

El nudo en su estómago crece.

"Esta no es la vida que tú querías."

No es la vida que se merecía, tampoco.

Él sabe que ella habría querido permanecer dentro de las murallas y vivir una pacífica vida, pero por culpa de su retorcido sentido de responsabilidad hacia él, ella había renunciado a todo solo para pagar la deuda que él jamás colocó sobre ella. Y todo se resumía a esa cruel verdad una vez más, Mikasa solo estaba aquí por él.

Mikasa casi muere, otra vez, por él.

—Lo siento —finalmente lo dice.

Sus ojos permanecen cerrados, y por un instante Eren espera que esté dormida.

—No tienes nada de qué disculparte —responde en un susurro.

Eren frunce el ceño.

Mikasa siempre se había apresurado a absolverlo de todo tipo de culpabilidad que lo implicaba a él. Era implacable cuando se trataba de los demás, pero él probablemente podría desgarrar su propio cuello con ambas manos y aún así Mikasa no lo culparía en lo absoluto.

—Detente con eso —Eren susurra con aspereza, su alocado temperamento agitándose brevemente.

—¿Qué cosa? —Mikasa pregunta, abriendo sus ojos.

Eren aparta gentilmente su mano de su rostro y descansa sobre su regazo, su rostro alzado hacia el techo mientras niega con la cabeza repetidas veces, tomando un respiro para calmar sus nervios. Hace una pausa antes de continuar pero puede sentir sus ojos sobre él.

—¿Por qué me sigues? —le pregunta al techo.

Es una pregunta estúpida. No solo porque es una pregunta formulada nueve años después, sino porque ya ha sido respondida una y otra vez durante los años, con palabras y acciones por igual.

—Tú sabes por qué —dice ella, recordándole motivos obvios, y Eren vuelve a observarla para encontrarla aferrando su bufanda alrededor de su cuello.

Suspira.

—Vale, vale... —dice, inclinando su mano para ajustar su bufanda suavemente, su mano descansando sobre su clavícula—. Pero nunca te he pedido que murieras por mí.

—Lo sé.

—Ya no soy débil, Mikasa, no como antes. No tienes que irte a esos extremos por mí de esa manera.

—Mejor prevenir que curar —Mikasa susurra, y su frustración se incrementa con creces, porque ahí va de nuevo, recordándole que su vida vale más que la de ella de una manera sutil.

—La humanidad también te necesita —replica, tratando de no transformar la conversación en una discusión.

—Lo sé. Pero tú eres irreemplazable. Al menos Levi sigue aquí si algo malo me sucede...

—Eh, tú también eres irremplazable. Vamos, estaríamos completamente jodidos sin ti —insiste, y Mikasa se permite a sí misma sonreír un poco, y es contagioso porque Eren debe luchar contra el impulso de sonreír también—. Es verdad.

Sus cejas se alzan, Mikasa desprende sus labios para replicar pero tose en respuesta y luego no puede detenerse, su rostro arrugándose dolorosamente y su mano viaja inmediatamente hacia su herida, y ahora la cruel verdad de sus palabras lo sacude por completo.

Haberla perdido hoy habría sido un verdadero contratiempo para la Legión del Reconocimiento, y no solo porque habrían perdido uno de sus mejores soldados.

Para ser honestos, Eren no sabe qué habría hecho exactamente si ella muriera.

Intenta imaginarse a sí mismo continuando sin Mikasa, pero es literalmente imposible. Ella no solo ha contribuido a su causa con sus habilidades en la batalla, sino que era una parte esencial de su futuro. Y Eren se lo debe. Su patético estado ahora mismo es el resultado de su devoción hacia él y su causa. Sí, él la salvó el día en que se conocieron, pero Mikasa ya había pagado la deuda un millón de veces con cada cicatriz que cargaba en su cuerpo, cada sangre derramada adherida a su cuenta de deudas y ahora la lista había crecido con cada dolor que Mikasa sostenía hacia el final de sus vidas.

¿Y si nunca podría devolvérselo? ¿Qué habría pasado si no habrían llegado a ella a tiempo, si la herida hubiera sido demasiado profunda para sanar?

Se siente nauseabundo de tan solo pensarlo y su mente hace un silencioso juramento para asegurarse de no pensar en aquellas cosas otra vez.

Cuando Mikasa finalmente deja de toser, y su cabeza vuelve a descansar contra las almohadas, Eren se inclina hacia ella y descansa su mano sobre la suya. Aprieta sus dedos cálidamente. Sus ojos se muestran tan sorprendidos como antes pero cuando él no rompe el contacto visual, Mikasa enreda sus dedos alrededor de los suyos, apretándolos en respuesta.

Así que, esto es lo que se siente cuando eres el único que se preocupa, suplicando, observando al otro sufrir. Él le debe demasiado por todas las veces en que la ha puesto en este tipo de situaciones también.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? —pregunta de repente—. Cuando todo esto termine. Cuando lo recuperemos todo. ¿Qué quieres?

Mikasa luce débil, pero responde.

—No lo sé —dice, demasiado deprisa.

Pero Eren la conoce muy bien como para notar que está mintiendo, la verdadera respuesta descansando sobre la punta de su lengua.

—¿De verdad no hay nada que quieras una vez que todo esto termine?

—No... no lo sé —responde, temblorosa—. ¿Por qué preguntas?

—Porque —comienza, encogiéndose de hombros—. Sea lo que sea, te lo daré. Haré que suceda.

Sus ojos abiertos lucen exhaustos y ahora es su turno para observar fijamente el techo.

—¿Por qué? —pregunta, su voz oyéndose pequeña y... ¿levemente asustada?

—Tú sabes por qué —Eren la observa de vuelta, preguntándose por qué reacciona de esa manera ante una pregunta tan inocente.

—Tú no me debes nada. Yo soy la que-

—Solo respóndeme —Eren interrumpe, cuidadoso—. Debe de haber algo.

Todos albergaban algo que deseaban una vez que los titanes fueran destruidos. No era un secreto que él deseaba viajar y conocer el mundo y el océano, luego regresar a casa y reconstruir Shiganshina otra vez junto con Armin y Mikasa.

—De verdad, no lo sé —repite de nuevo, rehusándose a mirarle a los ojos.

—Estás mintiendo.

Mikasa no responde, cerrando sus ojos.

Eren está a punto de preguntar otra vez, pero cuando ella habla de nuevo sus ojos observan el techo en silencio.

—No sé si es algo que tú puedas darme.

Su timidez de repente desaparece, sus palabras convirtiéndose en algo anhelante.

—Podría intentar —dice él, la curiosidad arremetiendo contra él ante el distintivo tono de voz.

El silencio llega otra vez y su expresión cada vez se torna más contemplativa. Eren nota que Mikasa está intentando encontrar una respuesta, hasta que finalmente susurra:

—No puedo decírtelo.

Él no esperaba eso en lo absoluto.

—Claro que puedes —dice, insistente.

—No, no puedo —Mikasa niega la cabeza y luego tose, cubriendo su boca con su mano, descansando su brazo a su lado.

—Eh —dice, cortante, inclinándose para capturar su mejilla con su mano y obligarla a observarlo nuevamente—. No te hagas la difícil, estoy intentando ser agradable.

Su calma se transforma en un gesto demasiado familiar que ha estado viendo durante el resto del día, un suave rubor rosa invadiendo su piel enferma. Eren alza una ceja en respuesta, pero luego comprende que debe ser por la manera en que está tocándola otra vez. Ella abre la boca para hablar, luego la cierra de nuevo. Eren abandona su mejilla pero permanece a su lado, esperando paciente su respuesta.

—Yo... —empieza, sus ojos pestañeando momentáneamente antes de mirarlo de nuevo—... solo quiero estar contigo.

El silencio la envuelve, sus ojos negros buscándolo desesperadamente.

Eren pestañea de regreso, esperando a que diga más.

Pero Mikasa no lo hace.

Simplemente lo observa, esperando que también diga algo.

Así que lo hace.

—¿Eso es todo?

La falta de impresión en el tono de su voz se oye peor de lo que él habría esperado.

—Quiero decir, yo también quiero estar contigo —continúa, y aquello es casi un hecho—. Claro que todos estaremos juntos después de esto. Tu, Armin y yo reconstruiremos Shiganshina juntos.

La información adicional no hace absolutamente nada mientras Mikasa permanece en silencio y asiente.

—Pero... ¿eso es todo? ¿No hay algo más? —Eren pregunta de nuevo, rápidamente notando la creciente tensión que parece haberla enfadado luego de su respuesta.

Eren no comprende cual es la gran cosa, y por qué Mikasa se luce tan reacia hacia él. No era como si fuera algo malo, su respuesta fue simple y honesta, y él compartía el sentimiento profundamente. El que ambos estuvieran juntos siempre era algo garantizado si al final todos acababan con vida. Era un final establecido que Eren había prometido, una vida pacífica con la libertad de hacer lo que desearan, ir a donde sea que quisieran.

—Eren, me siento cansada... —ella susurra, su voz estancada en su garganta otra vez.

Eren recuerda que aún sigue herida y se siente culpable por su humor tan demandante.

—¿Quieres dormir un poco? —pregunta.

—Sí... —Mikasa asiente, sus ojos aún clavados en el techo.

—Vale.

—Gracias —responde, y Eren se aparta para incorporarse, pero la sensación incómoda detrás de su cabeza lo mantienen fijo en su lugar.

—Eh, no quise hacerte enfadar. Lo que dijiste no fue una mala respuesta, yo también quiero eso, lo sabes —dice Eren, y no está demasiado acostumbrado a ser tan gentil con nadie. De hecho, no puede recordar en lo absoluto un momento en el que fuera tan gentil al hablar con alguien de esa manera.

De hecho, nunca ha mantenido una conversación como esta. Para Mikasa, Eren había sobrepasado la línea para hacer todo tipo de cosas que no había hecho por otros anteriormente. De verdad intentaba comportarse de manera amable, tratando de llevar una conversación amena.

Y por su persistente silencio y falta de contacto visual, Eren supo que había fallado.

—Lo sé —Mikasa responde, asintiendo con sus ojos en el techo, y aún así él nota que está escondiendo algo más.

Eren suspira, irritado, ¿por qué se comporta de esa manera?

—Hey —replica, inclinándose para tomar su mentón y voltearlo hacia él nuevamente. Su rostro luce tan inexpresivo como siempre, pero los ojos vidriosos con los que lo había observado minutos antes ahora lucían desconcertantes e irritantes como nunca.

¿Cuál era su problema?

—¿Qué sucede? —pregunta nuevamente, tratando de calmar su temperamento.

Mikasa le observa, calmada, y aquello solo incrementa su frustración. Pero Eren se rehusa a marcharse, porque él sabe que tiene razón y que, de verdad, Mikasa está ocultando algo. Así que se convierte en una especie de juego, ambos observándose el uno al otro a cada minuto que pasa.

—¿De verdad quieres saber lo que quiero? —finalmente pregunta, rompiendo el silencio. Y aunque luce enferma y lastimada, hay cierta confianza en su voz.

Pero él ha ganado, y sabe que aquello es una especie de reto. Pero luego se recuerda a si mismo que es una Mikasa lastimada con la que está hablando y probablemente esté enfadada, así que Eren se obliga a si mismo a calmarse de nuevo.

Entonces simplemente asiente, sin saber qué esperar, sus ojos desparramando una impaciencia que no está acostumbrado a ver en sus ojos.

—Bien —responde.

Entonces se incorpora, ambas manos a cada lado sobre el suelo impulsándose hacia adelante para levantarse.

—Eh, eh, ¿qué estás haciendo? No tienes que...

Eren no está del todo seguro de qué acontecimiento extraño acaba de causar. Su mano viaja hacia su baja espalda para ayudarla a sentarse apropiadamente, sintiéndose realmente estúpido de haber llevado las cosas demasiado lejos.

—No deberías moverte —dice—. La herida aún sigue frágil...

Con su ayuda Mikasa logra incorporarse, volteándose para acomodarse apropiadamente y entonces gira su rostro para mirarlo, sus ojos verdes observándola con impaciencia.

—Oye... mira, lo siento, todo esto es demasiado estúpido, ¿vale? Solo... no deberías sentarte así, vas a generar presión sobre la herida... mejor recuéstate de nuevo.

Eren posa su mano sobre su hombro otorgándole un suave apretón, intentando recostarla nuevamente hacia atrás, pero Mikasa se resiste ante la presión en su hombro y coloca su mano sobre su camiseta, jalando el área justo debajo de su pecho. Sus dedos se enredan hasta formar un pequeño puño, arrugando la tela de la camiseta entre sus manos y lo jala hacia adelante de un suave empujón. Eren se inclina con curiosidad, sin comprender del todo la situación, y sus frentes chocan suavemente.

Entonces Mikasa se inclina hacia él, ambos ojos completamente cerrados.

Eren pestañea, los pequeños flequillos de Mikasa acariciando sus pestañas, esperando algún tipo de explicación.

Los segundos pasan, nada sucede.

Eren descubre que tal vez se siente adolorida por estar sentada de esa manera, o que tal vez se ha quedado dormida.

—Mikasa —susurra su nombre suavemente, apretando su hombro otra vez, y finalmente hay un movimiento en respuesta. Mikasa alza su rostro con sus ojos firmemente cerrados y sus narices se rozan ligeramente. Él pestañea mientras su nariz toca la suya, y no comprende del todo qué es lo que sucede hasta que ella quiebra el espacio entre ambos y presiona sus labios contra los suyos.

Entonces Eren se congela, y no sabe qué demonios hacer.

Durante un instante no puede pensar porque su cerebro solo es capaz de concentrarse en la calidez y sensación de sus labios, suaves y fríos agrietados. Cuando éstos presionan suavemente los suyos Eren se encuentra a sí mismo cerrando sus ojos también por cuenta propia, su cabeza ladeándose hacia un costado para adaptarse mejor a su textura... también por cuenta propia, pero entonces Mikasa se aparta, su frente aún descansando sobre la suya. Puede sentir su cálida respiración acariciar su boca lentamente, y durante una milésima de segundo lo único que desea hacer es seguir la calidez que lo azota y simplemente...

Siente su puño tensarse contra su camiseta, su cabeza ladeada a un costado mientras sus narices se rozan nuevamente y ella se siente tan, tan cerca y es... ¿agradable?

Cuando su mano abandona su camiseta, su mente poco a poco cae en la conclusión de que su corazón está latiendo demasiado deprisa porque Mikasa lo acaba de besar. Sus ojos se expanden en asombro, sus ojos aún fijos en su pequeña nariz y no entiende qué fuerza extraña lo posee y se inclina para buscar más, pero ella se aparta rápidamente por completo. Sus manos abandonan su hombro mientras Mikasa se sienta y agrega demasiado espacio entre ambos, y a pesar de lo que acababa de suceder segundos atrás, Eren se siente demasiado decepcionado ante la pérdida de calidez.

Entonces la observa, sus mejillas sonrojadas y su mirada fija en el suelo.

—Quiero estar contigo —repite de nuevo.

La inflexión es completamente diferente ahora, y sus ojos verdes también se estancan en el suelo.

 _Oh_ , piensa.

Es lo único que puede procesar.

—Quiero una casa, y... tener hijos contigo. Quiero una vida contigo —ella continúa hablando, su voz temblando estrepitosamente mientras se confiesa ante el suelo de aquella solitaria habitación, y Eren no sabe qué otra cosa pensar—. C-Claro que quiero regresar y restaurar Shiganshina con Armin también, pero eso es... secundario. Lo que realmente quiero una vez que todo esto termine es solo...

Mikasa lo mira, ojos brillando con emoción y la visión de su rostro le dejan sin palabras.

—Te quiero a ti.

Silencio.

Ella sostiene su mirada.

Él se pregunta cómo debe de lucir.

Puede sentir sus ojos ampliarse en asombro, el exagerado latido de su corazón envolviendo sus oídos y repentinamente todo su ser es atrapado dentro de una especie de pánico que jamás ha sentido antes. Solo puede compararlo con la horrible sensación de parálisis que acontece en el campo de batalla cuando divisa un titán acercándose hacia sus puestos, una situación en la que habría terminado siendo comida de titán años atrás. El silencio más allá del acelerado latido de su corazón en sus oídos poco a poco se transforma en algo sofocante.

Eren traga saliva sonoramente, abre sus labios para decir algo... pero las palabras no logran salir en lo absoluto.

Porque no tiene nada para decir, porque simplemente no puede pensar en qué decir.

Otro latido, entonces Mikas finalmente aparta la mirada. El nudo en su estómago crece considerablemente, incapaz de calmar la horrible sensación de qué definitivamente hizo algo demasiado estúpido.

—Sé que es demasiado pedir, y... probablemente algo que tu no puedas darme, así que...

Mikasa se mueve para acostarse de nuevo, presionando las palmas de sus manos en el suelo para levantarse unos centímetros y casi de inmediato Eren inclina su mano para intentar ayudarla, pero tocarla nuevamente se sentiría completamente diferente, y su cuerpo se relaja cuando su mano regresa nuevamente a su regazo.

—... así que... puedo pensar en una respuesta diferente —Mikasa agrega, observando el techo—. ¿Vale?

Sus ojos se cruzan durante un instante pero Eren evita todo tipo de contacto visual casi de inmediato, entonces asiente. Y aquello no pasa desapercibido para Mikasa, porque aún sigue observándolo de reojo y esta vez es incapaz de ocultar el dolor que momentáneamente aparece en su rostro.

La culpa ha tomado posesión de su cuerpo victoriosamente esta vez, y Eren lo detesta porque no se suponía que las cosas debían de resultar así, pero simplemente no saber qué otra cosa decir.

—Uh, c-claro... —responde patéticamente, sin siquiera ser consciente de las palabras que murmura. Simplemente lo dice para decir algo, cualquier cosa capaz de llenar el vacío del silencio que comparten.

Observando fijamente sus rodillas y maldiciéndose interiormente, Eren rasca incómodamente su nuca, sus ojos viajando hacia la herida de Mikasa en su abdomen. La culpa crece aún más. Tiene demasiado por recompensarle.

—T-Tú... uh... ¿necesitas algo más? —pregunta, sin observarla a la cara.

—No.

—¿Estás segura?

—Sí.

—¿Quieres que te cambie los vendajes?

—No.

—E-Es que... la última vez que chequé, se veían muy-

—Estoy bien, Eren —dice suavemente, y el hecho de que ni siquiera luzca molesta lo hace sentir aún peor.

De reojo observa sus ojos, temeroso de lo que pueda encontrar, pero sus ojos permanecen cerrados, su rostro calmado... y durante un instante se siente aliviado, incluso si en lo más profundo de su corazón sabe que solo está fingiendo.

—Estoy cansada —agrega en un susurro, y entonces Eren sabe que es hora de abandonar la habitación—. Quiero dormir un poco antes de que nos vayamos.

—De acuerdo —Eren responde, sintiéndose terriblemente culpable ante el hecho de sentirse aliviado de que Mikasa le esté ofreciendo una salida de escape—. Te dejaré descansar.

—Gracias.

—Claro.

Eren inclina su mano hacia la suya para intentar darle algún tipo de caricia consoladora, pero se detiene antes de que sus pieles se toquen siquiera.

Decide que es mejor no tocarla en lo absoluto, así que se marcha.

Mientras la puerta se cierra detrás de él, Eren se arrepiente de hacerlo inmediatamente.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

 **Bien, pues le he traído este precioso two-shot que me he leído en Tumblr en inglés y quise compartirlo con ustedes traducido al español (porque el fandom EreMika en español escasea de buenas historias). quiero agradecerle a mi amiga Miss Wong por la traducción (aunque a ella le daba igual xD pero se le agradece) y a Fenroan Greyfront, que es la autora de esta historia y me dio permiso de hacerlo.**

 **Pues eso sería todo por ahora, la segunda parte todavía no está escrita en inglés así que sólo queda esperar a la autora a que actualice (creo, que tendrá algo de smut la siguiente parte). En fin, nos leemos luego :).**


End file.
